starlafandomcom-20200214-history
List of episodes
The following is a list of episodes for the animated series Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders. '' There are two seasons, each with 13 episodes. The first season (originally aired in 1995) begins with "Jewel Quest, Part I" and ends with "Full Circle". The second one (1996) begins with "Morgana" and ends with "The Last Dance" ("The One Jewel"). Episodes Season one File:Ep01.png | Jewel Quest, Part I File:Ep02.png | Jewel Quest, Part II File:Ep03.png | Travel Trees Can't Dance File:Ep04.png | Song of the Rainbow File:Ep05.png | Wizard's Peak File:Ep06.png | For Whom the Bell Trolls File:Ep07.png | The Faery Princess File:Ep08.png | Badlands File:Ep09.png | Home Sweet Heart Stone File:Ep10.png | Love Struck File:Ep11.png | Dreamfields File:Ep12.png | Revenge of the Dark Stone File:Ep13.png | Full Circle The evil Lady Kale, a former Princess of Avalon who has been banished from the Crystal Palace by the good wizard Merlin, obtains the powerful Dark Stone and attempts to gain control of the Crown Jewels—seven mystic stones which bind the magic of the kingdom to good. Kale plans to use the magic of these jewels to turn Avalon into a dark realm and rule it for all of eternity. After Merlin refuses to give her the key to the Jewel Box in which the Crown Jewels are stored and scatters the jewels all across kingdom and beyond, she casts him into the perilous Wild Magic to perish there. With Merlin now gone, Kale's magic begins to spread chaos in the realm as she plans to twist it into her own dark domain. But Merlin can still save their kingdom from evil and get the wild magic under control. As he vanished, Merlin put all his trust in the Jewel Riders—his three students and inexperienced Enchanted Jewels users. The only way these young champions overcome Kale's dark magic and save their mentor is to find all seven Crown Jewels, now hidden through the seven lands. Princess Gwenevere (using the Sun Stone and paired with with Sunstar), Fallon with (using the Moon Stone and paired with Moondance), and Tamara (using the Heart Stone), aided by Merlin's owl Archie and by Drake and the Pack, thus embark on a great quest as they search for these lost stones to get them secured before Kale can steal them away—and, in the end, hopefully rid the world of her dark magic and let the exiled Merlin return to Avalon. 1-'''1.' [[Jewel Quest, Part I|'Jewel Quest, Part I']]' '(script) Princess Gwenevere's time has come to enter the revered Circle of Friendship ceremony and bond with the Sun Stone and her own magical animal. But the peace in Avalon is disturbed when the evil Lady Kale finds the powerful Dark Stone and attacks Merlin to steal the Crown Jewels... 1-'2.' [[Jewel Quest, Part II|'Jewel Quest, Part II']] (script) In the first part, Lady Kale found the Dark Stone, banished Merlin, and kidnapped Sunstar the winged unicorn to her castle. Now Kale plans to trade Sunstar for Merlin's key to seize control of the Crown Jewels and forever reign over Avalon. Can the Jewel Riders rescue Sunstar and stop Kale's plot? 1-'3.' [[Travel Trees Can't Dance|'Travel Trees Can't Dance']] (script) After the events of previous episode, the wild magic in Avalon is no longer stable and the Travel Trees are being affected as well. Princess Gwenevere and her flying unicorn Sunstar get separated from the Jewel Riders by a wild magic outbreak in the Northwoods part of the Great Forests. To make things worse, Lady Kale follows them to source of the outbreak so she could steal the Jewel of the Northwoods. 1-'4.' [[Song of the Rainbow|'Song of the Rainbow']] (script) Tamara is caught in an enchantment when she plays a beautiful harp given to her at a craft fair and the music leads her to Rainbow Falls in the Riverdells where one of the Crown Jewels, the Rainbow Jewel, has returned. Meanwhile, however, Kale has designs on the jewel and so she creates some dangerous magic of her own... 1-'5.' [[Wizard’s Peak|'Wizard's Peak']] (script) While trying to locate the Jewel of Burning Ice in the Crystal Cliffs, Princess Gwenevere and Drake become trapped inside an ancient mountain known as Wizard's Peak. Tamara and the baby animals must come to the rescue, but Kale will not make this easy... 1-'6.' [[For Whom the Bell Trolls|'For Whom the Bell Trolls']] Deep inside the Misty Moors, the boys of the Pack are turned into frogs by a troll who has discovered the wild magic of the Misty Rose Crown Jewel. The Jewel Riders must reach the boys before the mischievous little troll can turn them into frog stew. Tamara cooks up a plan to get everyone out of hot water and find the stone. 1-'7.' [[The Faery Princess|'The Faery Princess']] (script) A lost faery, Princess Wisp of Faeryland, needs help to find her way home and save her kingdom from the growing chaos of wild magic — and from Lady Kale's plan to rule it. The Jewel Riders must find the Desert Star Crown Jewel to deliver the faery folk from evil and return goodness to this realm. 1-'8.' [[Badlands|'Badlands']] (script) The girls are on a mission to escort a caravan that includes Fallon's parents who disapprove of her being a Jewel Rider. To do this, they must cross a dangerous canyon of Wizard's Pass and fend off a band of evil Outlaws led by Lady Kale. 1-'9.' [[Home Sweet Heart Stone|'Home Sweet Heart Stone']] (script) Tamara is called by her parents to the Heartland Farm to examine a recently discovered legendary prism fox, but Lady Kale wants to capture it for its magical abilities. Kale steals the prism fox and uses it to capture all the magic animals from the farm. In a musical battle between Kale and the Jewel Riders, who will play the last note? 1-'10.' [[Love Struck|'Love Struck']] Drake pulls a greedy magic sword from a tree and tries some magic love poems out on Gwenevere, Fallon and Tamara. He ends up with plans to take each of them to the dance that night. 1-'11.' [[Dreamfields|'Dreamfields']] (script) The Jewel Riders must track down the final missing Crown Jewel by chasing it through a series of dreams. In the Dreamfields of the Great Plains, Princess Gwenevere finds herself caught in a battle of dreams with Lady Kale who is also trying to find a Crown Jewel. In a wild dream, Kale switches Gwen's Sun Stone with her Dark Stone... 1-'12.' [[Revenge of the Dark Stone|'Revenge of the Dark Stone']] (script) While the Jewel Riders try to find the last Crown Jewel and complete the magic of Merlin's Jewel Box, Lady Kale sneaks into the Jewel Keep at the Crystal Palace. Using the other Enchanted Jewels stored in the Keep, she gains control of New Camelot and constructs a dangerous device that releases dark magic into Avalon... 1-'13.' [[Full Circle|'Full Circle']] (script) Lady Kale has taken control of the Crystal Palace, the Crown Jewels, and Avalon itself. In order to dethrone Kale, overturn her magic and save the kingdom, Princess Gwenevere and her friends must find a way to reach Merlin before Kale can find and destroy him. Now depowered, the Jewel Riders need to restore the magic of their Enchanted Jewels by performing the Circle of Friendship ceremony, and then enter the Wild Magic in search for Merlin in the last hope to defeat Kale and save Avalon. What was your favourite first season episode? Jewel Quest, Part I Jewel Quest, Part II Travel Trees Can't Dance Song of the Rainbow Wizards Peak For Whom the Bell Trolls The Fairy Princess Badlands Home Sweet Heart Stone Love Stuck Dreamfields Revenge of the Dark Stone Full Circle Season two The Jewel Riders prevailed over Lady Kale in the Jewel Quest, but Merlin remains trapped inside the Wild Magic. What is more, they soon find out that not only Kale is back but now she has a very dangerous new ally—a newly revived evil queen Morgana, once the leader of ancient wizards. The two witches hatch a plan to gain control of legendary Wizard Jewels to at last destroy Merlin and rule Avalon and all the wild magic. Meanwhile, Merlin's Jewel Riders champions discover that having the Crown Jewels tuned to their own Enchanted Jewels have given them greater powers, too. Tamara also soon gets paired with her new special friend and own steed, Shadowsong. Thus begins the quest for the the magic jewels that can return either Morgana or Merlin to Avalon. In a race against the forces of darkness, the Jewel Riders have to master their new magic and get the stones first for the goodness to prevail. The time has come for them and their friends, old and new, to become the true heroes and free Avalon of dark magic once and for all. File:Ep14.png | Morgana File:Ep15.png | Shadowsong File:Episode 16.png | Fashion Fever File:Ep17.png | The Wizard of Gardenia File:Ep18.png | Vale of the Unicorns File:Ep19.png | Prince of the Forest File:Ep20.png | The Wishing Jewel File:Ep21.png | The Jewel of the Sea File:Ep22.png | Trouble in Elf Town File:Ep23.png | Mystery Island File:Ep24.png | The Fortune Jewel File:Ep25.png | Lady of the Lake File:Ep26.png| The Last Dance 2-'1.' (14.) [[Morgana (episode)|'Morgana']] (script) With the Jewel Quest complete, the Jewel Riders learn about the newly enhanced magic of their Enchanted Jewels and of a new mission to retrieve the special Wizard Jewels that can give Merlin back his magical powers and return him home. Meanwhile, the recently defeated Lady Kale and the long-gone ancient wizard Queen Morgana are both revived in Morgana's lair by the power of the Dark Stone, and the two ally against the followers of Merlin. The both sides soon meet and clash in the Hall of Wizards. 2-'2.' (15.) [[Shadowsong (episode)|'Shadowsong']]' '(script) As the Jewel Riders begin to map the wild magic looking for powerful Wizard Jewels, Tamara finds a place that registers strong magic from her Heart Stone and the girls head there with the help of the wild magic gliders. But Morgana has set a trap that sends them to the world of Icy Wastes where she can steal the magic of their Enchanted Jewels. It is up to Tamara and an amazing unicorn she names Shadowsong to save her friends. 2-'3.' (16.) [[Fashion Fever|'Fashion Fever']] (script) It is high fashion and high-jinx as the annual charity fashion show opens at the Crystal Palace fair grounds for Queen Anya's birthday. King Jared wants to surprise Anya with a new dress and assigns Gwenevere and Sunstar to handle the 'secret mission', as the Princess manages to get Fallon, Moondance, Tamara and Tamara's baby animals involved in a comedy of errors as each girl and animal tries their best to complete the mission. Meanwhile, Lady Kale sneaks into the show to sneaks into the show to learn of the Jewel Riders' plans. 2-'4.' (17.) [[The Wizard of Gardenia|'The Wizard of Gardenia']] (script) In the magical gardens of Gardenia, a gardener gnome named Chance fools the Jewel Riders into thinking that he is one of the great wizards from Avalon's past, and capable of great magic. The gnome has the ability to sculpt magical topiary animals that transform into crystal creatures. When the Jewel Riders discover that Chance is not what he appears to be (actually a wizard's apprentice), they convince him to help them retrieve a powerful Wizard Jewel from a dangerous place called the Sorcerer's Playground before Kale and Morgana can do it first. 2-'5.' (18.) [[Vale of the Unicorns|'Vale of the Unicorns']] (script) The unicorns, the most magical animals in Avalon, are in danger. Sierra, the Queen of the unicorns, is missing and a successor must take her place. The leadership must fall upon one of her relatives. Moondance, daughter of Sierra, must go to the magical place and preform a series of tests to determine whether she should become the new Queen. The Jewel Riders journey to the enchanted lands of the unicorns to learn about the mysterious secret of their magic. Moondance must choose where her loyalties lie, becoming the new Queen of the unicorns or staying with her best friend, Fallon. 2-'6.' (19.) [[Prince of the Forest|'Prince of the Forest']] (script) While searching for wondrous faery wraiths in the Forests of Arden, Princess Gwenevere finds romance and magic with a strange yet handsome young man named Ian. But Ian does not reveal to the Princess the wondrous magic jewel he has recently found, and which can transform him from a beast into a boy. Meanwhile, Lady Kale offers Ian the chance to become a human if he gives the jewel to her. 2-'7.' (20.) [[The Wishing Jewel|'The Wishing Jewel']] Gwenevere and Drake get lost in the misty walls that surround Avalon and discover a new magical but dangerous place outside the borders of the kingdom. Lost, they must work together to unravel a riddle told to them by the magic trees that live in this secret place. Gwen and Drake must search for a magic Wishing Jewel that will turn this land to goodness and extend the borders of Avalon before the wild magic causes this place to vanish completely. 2-'8.' (21.) [[The Jewel of the Sea|'The Jewel of the Sea']] Princess Gwenevere, Sunstar, and the Jewel Riders embark on a great sea voyage to a magical island where a Wizard Jewel has landed. Sailing over the great Sea of Avalon, the Jewel Riders get caught in a wild magic water ride and discover an underwater kingdom of mercreatures. When Cleo falls overboard, she is rescued by a merboy and transformed into a sea unicorn. The merboy trades his mer-jewel with Tamara's Heart Stone. He becomes human, but Tamara is transformed into a mermaid. Can the Jewel Riders find the magic to transform Tamara back? 2-'9.' (22.) [[Trouble in Elf Town|'Trouble in Elf Town']] Three mischievous trolls find new Enchanted Jewels in the Wild Magic and use them to steal all of the Elf Magic from the Elf Woods. The Jewel Riders ride into town and look for a show down with the Trolls to save the Elves. 2-'10.' (23.) Mystery Island (script) The Jewel Riders ride into the wild magic and discover a "lost island" in the Jungle. But Lady Kale has also found this island and is looking for a Wizard Jewel. The Jewel Riders find a giant baby creature who, amazingly, only responds to the baby animals. It is up to Cleo, Sugar and Spike to save the day and rescue the creature, while the girls must get the jewel before Kale. 2-'11.' (24.) [[The Fortune Jewel|'The Fortune Jewel']] (script) When the Jewel Riders have their fortunes read by a fortune teller named Esmeralda and her mysterious cat, a dark future is revealed to Princess Gwenevere that tells of the fall of the Crystal Palace and the rise of Morgana to rule Avalon. Gwenevere and her friends must get this magic jewel to the Palace's Jewel Keep and out of Kale's and Morgana's hands. 2-'12.' (25.) [[Lady of the Lake|'Lady of the Lake']]' '(Spirit of Avalon) (script) The Jewel Riders must travel to the Heart of Avalon to prevent the prophecy of the Fortune Jewel from coming true. However, Lady Kale and Morgana are determined to arrive there first, leading to to the beginning of the final battle between the forces of light and dark for the control of the magic. And after a magical showdown in the Heart of Avalon between Gwen and Kale, only one of them will be still standing... 2-'13.' (26.) [[The Last Dance|'The Last Dance']]' '(The One Jewel) (script) After defeating Kale once and for all, Princess Gwenevere claims the Dark Stone and journeys with Ian and the Jewel Riders to the Center of the Wild Magic where they confront the ancient evil of the great witch Morgana. The final showdown begins as the girls and their friends battle against her in a fight to the end as the forces of dark and light must come together. A series of magical events is to determine the future of Avalon and the fate of Merlin. What was your favourite second season episode? Morgana Shadowsong Fashion Fever The Wizard of Gardenia Vale of the Unicorns Prince of the Forest The Wishing Jewel The Jewel of the Sea Trouble in Elf Town Mystery Island The Fortune Jewel Lady of the Lake / Spirit of Avalon The Last Dance / The One Jewel See also * List of characters * List of episodic characters External links * The Jewel Riders Archive * Internet Movie Database * Wikipedia Category:Episodes Category:Lists